1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to method and measuring system for the recording, presentation and automatic classification of biomechanical load variables measured on a freely moving test person during a work shift.
2. The Prior Art
Existing posture measuring systems only permit the determination of the movement and the position of individual parts of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,810, for example, determines movements of the spine without reference to a spatial coordinate system.
On the other hand, some systems for the prevention of job and work-related heath disorders and illnesses require connection to external memory and evaluation units and have a power supply (see Morlock et al., 2.sup.nd Erfurt Conference, documentation of the 2.sup.nd symposium of the Erfurt Conference of the BGNG.sup.2, December 1995, published by: S. Radandt. R. Grieshaber, W. Schneider, monade Verlag und Agentur, Rainer Rodewald, Leipzig 1996, pages 215-238, ISBN 3-00-000673-7).
Measuring systems which work with markers on a body being examined and several cameras can usually only be used at specially equipped workplaces. Their area of application is therefore very limited (see Deurestzbacher, Rahder, "Ein CAE-basierter Zugang zur dynamischen Ganzkorpermodallierung--Die Krafte in der lumbaien Wirbelsaule belm asymmetriachen Heben", Biomedizinische Technik 40, 1995, 93-98). Therefore this invention is an improvement over the prior art because it records the dynamic movements of an individual at an ordinary worksite.